Aiding and Visiting Taverns (guide)
Overview Here are my ideas and advice about Aiding and visiting Taverns of other players. There are advantages to aiding and visiting the taverns of other players. * Aiding helps your guild members, friends and neighbors collect more resources from their builds and in return hopefully in good exchange they will AID you. In addition, as an incentive you have a chance to get a random blueprint for a Great Building which is a higher chance than attacking and plundering a player. * Visiting other players Taverns helps your guild members and friends either level their Tavern or gain Tavern coins to spend on the Tavern buffs, but You can not visit Taverns of players in your neighborhood. Also when you visit a Tavern you get a chance to get a Forge Point as a reward (you have to get a seat to get it). Who/Why Aid or Visit a Tavern I do not keep track of those who visit my Tavern because I think it is a little over the top and tedious. You can select to AID and visit the Tavern of everyone in your Guild and/or Friends regardless of whether they reciprocate or not but I choose to take note of the ones that are not Aiding me over long periods of time (about a month). I understand that many people do not or cannot AID every day for various reasons or are new to the game, so I try to cut them some slack. But, if I see a player not Aiding me for a very long time (a Month or so) I may choose to stop Aiding and maybe delete them from my friend's list to make room for someone who will AID me. Method The best way I have found to AID and Visit the Tavern of Players is to first AID those who have Aided you as recorded in the Event History (shows a week of events). Aiding all those in the Event History will deactivate all the AID buttons of those who have Aided you. * After you have Aided all of those go to your Guild list and then to the Friends list. * Work through all of in each list, visiting their Taverns if possible and noting which ones did not AID you by the still active yellow AID button on their profile in the list. How to Aid * Mouse click the Town Hall, then the choose the News tab, then click the Event History button. This will view all available events of your town but you only want to see the AID events. * To do this you must first have the All Events drop-down tab visible. * To make the All Events drop-down tab visible click the small box with 3 lines in the upper left corner of the Event History window and click the show filters option This will reveal the All Players and the All Events drop-down tabs. * Click on the All Events drop-down tab and select the Yellow Star, Aid Events. * NOW all you will see is AID events in the list (Glitch - plunder events may show too). NOTE: If a player doesn't AID you or stops Aiding you for more than a week they will no long show up in this list. The window holds 10 player events at a time. * Usually the list is in chronological order but to make sure the list is at the earliest time of the week, at the bottom of the window, click the double arrow box that points left. AID all the Yellow AID buttons which will AID all those who Aided you. To move to the next 10 events, at the bottom of the window, click the single arrow box that points right. continue Aiding all Yellow AID buttons until you get to the end of the week and close this window. Visiting Taverns * Move to the Guild members and/or the Friends lists on your town page (again, it is best to start at the top or bottom of the list so click the double Arrow box on the right or left of the list). * To visit a player's Tavern you can click on the "chair icon" in the players profile, BUT, you want to visit the players that are available for you to get a seat in their Tavern. * If the "chair icon" has a "clock" symbol this means you have either already visited them or the Tavern is full with no seat available. * If the "chair icon" has an "arrow" symbol this means you can get a seat in their Tavern. * Click on the "chair icon" with an "arrow" symbol to get your seat in their tavern then mouse click anywhere on your city to close the Tavern window. * Continue going to all the available Taverns in the list. Checking for Non-Aiding Players * Players that still having an active Yellow AID button on their profile indicate that they have not Aided you for the week and you have not Aided them yet. * You can choose to AID these players but remember you may want to delete the ones that continue not to AID you over a long period of time (a month or so). NOTE: Consider players that you may get BPs or other things from before deleting them as friends (It is polite to send a friendly note to them about why you are going to delete them). Finding Players to Aid You * When you want to find players to AID you can go to the Guild and Friends list and AID all of them for at least a week. * You will gain some players that will AID you because they are Aiding all the players who Aided them. * Again, you will see those who are not Aiding you back because the Yellow AID button on the social bar will still be active. * You may choose to stop Aiding them and only AID those players that return the favor. See Also Guide: Blueprints drop rate when aiding This guide is by webyankee. Category:Guides